Naruto: Oni Rekidaishi
by Sokkas Instincts 2
Summary: Post time skip. One of Orochimaru's experiments gets away with a wiped memory and is picked up by Naruto. Akatsuki is mobilizing because of it. Naruto has a lot on his plate and his starts to try and take both on without knowing the plan of either.Review


Instinct's Info: Okay, very sorry for anyone that read this before the beta-ing took place, it was a wreck. Thank you to rldragon for saving the story. As it stands now though, this is based off the show, anything only in manga form now I have to consider irrelevant. For anyone just finding this, I started writing because I thought Shipuuden was a let down. This story will be faster paced and more actioned packed. And another thing to settle everyone down: There'll be two OC but neither really has a big impact on the story. Even the one in this chapter takes a back seat so calm down, they aint Mary Sues!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any form and never will until I win big in ten successive lotteries. Then I'll just buy it outright.

Chapter One: Enter Takayda Yuraiyu

The door slid shut without a sound behind him as he gazed with a little tiredly towards his desk and the padded chair. Orochimaru honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been tired because of taijutsu training. The way he was feeling right now told him why he preferred ninjutsu over the latter. A few hand seals to kill someone were far easier than going after them with your bare hands, even if you used weapons.

But he hadn't really had an option. Sasuke needed someone to help him in his taijutsu training and since he'd surpassed his last teacher, Sasuke had broken one of the arms and legs of the man who trained him as proof that Orochimaru was the only one who could train him. No one hid from him if they were stronger than Sasuke's last teacher. Orochimaru was more frightening to them than Sasuke could ever be and there was also the insurance that he knew he'd chosen his best for training Sasuke. He spared no expense on his future.

He took a cloth from one of the drawers and wiped his face with it, cleaning the sweat on his face and settled into the chair to await reports that would come from the shinobi that were out of the village. Truth be told, he was a little excited about one particular report that he knew was due.

He glanced out at the expansive window behind him at his village in all its shaded glory. Tall trees stood throughout the village and around its perimeter, dwarfing even the biggest building in the village. He glanced down at each of the main streets that led to his building, seeing if he should be expecting anybody.

Kabuto was walking up the street with his squad of genin. Orochimaru grinned inwardly. Kabuto had a real knack for doing whatever was needed of him, even when it wasn't stated. It had been proven again just now. Orochimaru was impatiently waiting for his report. Nestled among the other genin, his village was raising its secret project. Only he and Kabuto knew about it. It was the sole reason that Kabuto was serving as the jounin instructor and not his higher position.

Kabuto's squad was nondescript to the eye. Yakushi Kabuto himself didn't have any visible characteristics that made him stand out very much besides his glasses, and he only wore those so people would have a harder time seeing his eyes. Those would definitely give him away with all his cruelty locked inside of them.

The squad had three average looking genin on it, average for Otogakure genin, anyway. The two girls on the squad were being brought up the same way Tayuya of the Sound Four had been, namely using musical instruments as their weapons.

Both would've received a cursed seal had it not been for Kabuto's research on the possibility of isolating a defensive gene that would allow for more to survive the marking. As it stood, Kabuto was nearing the completion of his research and the results looked promising.

The remaining member of the squad, however, would become the pride and joy of Otogakure and Orochimaru's ultimate weapon against Konohagakure. After having numerous teams sent out for the better part of two years in search, Orochimaru had managed to pick up the lead on the jinchuuriki he'd been assigned to capture when he was a member of Akatsuki. He had caught up to him and had captured him easily because of Otogakure's forces backing him.

He'd taken great care to keep the jinchuuriki sedated on the way back to the village and once there had set about transferring the demon into the vessel of his choice. This was an academy student by the name of Yuraiyu Takayda. The transfer had been a success for the most part, but the demon had been able to fiddle around with the boy's mind for a short while and for some reason had chosen to wipe his mind clean.

After the transfer the boy had to relearn everything, even talking. Now he had a subconscious control of the demon so its influence didn't affect him much anymore and he'd recovered all the necessary skills and had begun his training in earnest.

The demon still affected him, not that Orochimaru was really concerned about that, since it was the ordinary way a demon would affect its container, meaning their appearance and a slight affect on their personality. Takayda was jumpy as was his demon, who behaved similarly to the Shukaku. The demon's personality was causing him nightmares which led to him being a light sleeper and having a wary disposition.

Takayda was short for his age and had lumpy off-white hair that the girls on the squad seemed to find adorable, treating him like a small child despite his age of 11. His hair had been white initially, but his successive failures to dye it a different colour had changed it to off white. His eyes were a piercing icy blue and his teeth for some odd reason were all slightly pointed.

Like the girls, Takayda was being trained mainly in genjutsu and ninjutsu since he seemed to have an affinity for that anyways. The old container for the demon hadn't been much help in determining what traits the demon had for a shinobi's attributes since the original vessel was prone to wandering and was almost always intoxicated. Takayda was put on the fast track and his abilities had grown considerably, making him one of the strongest genin in the village. Orochimaru had even allowed him and his team a B-rank mission from which Kabuto was returning right now. Orochimaru had no doubt that it had been a success.

* * *

Kabuto knocked on the door to Orochimaru's office and waited a moment before opening the door. He knew that the report he had was being expected, and there was only one thing that Orochimaru was putting ahead of Takayda, that thing being Uchiha Sasuke.

He had already dismissed his squad because of possibility that what Orochimaru would want to talk about wasn't for their ears. This way, there was a significant less chance of eavesdropping. He entered and placed the completed report on top of the large pile on the desk and stepped back.

After that, there weren't the normal questions regarding the completed mission, "So, did anything go awry?"

"No," Kabuto answered, "Everything you planned out, had happened. His moral flexibility is making it hard to make a breakthrough though. He killed on the mission but it frightened him and it was in self-defence. I don't see him turning into weapon you want through these particular means."

"That is to be expected. He will break eventually, though. His aptitude for genjutsu means that he has a strong mind so we should have seen this coming."

"He hasn't come remotely close to bending to the demon's will. Even with our try to mould him when he was in the academy before. His mental strength is inhuman and that's with the demon trying too."

Orochimaru gave a grin that would turn a normal person's blood to ice, "There is another mission waiting for you and him then." He pushed a scroll across the desk to Kabuto who was puzzled, something that didn't happen too often.

He'd though the meeting would last longer, then he looked at the scroll, "This is a C-rank?" his tone not matching the questioning words, "What's the plan this time?" That, however, was a serious inquiry.

"He'll be the only one accompanying you this time. You shouldn't run into anything that would require your help so let him do all the fighting. Before he begins any, though, get him to hunt his meals."

Kabuto's face was quizzical, "Killing animals is hardly likely to make him contract blood lust."

"It'll stir up the demon inside him. _Trust me_." The last two words gave Kabuto pause. There was something going unsaid and he couldn't figure out what it was. He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Orochimaru let a smile creep across his face. There might be a chance that Kabuto wouldn't share a shred of trust with him after this, but if he didn't then it would be a necessary sacrifice. There were more than thugs waiting for them on the mission.

Orochimaru opened up one of the drawers and pulled a small scroll and began to look it over. He'd found a few things out about the five tailed demon that would make moulding him into a killing monster much easier. Let's see if Jiraiya pathetic attempts in turning the nine tails into a decent human would match that!

The five tailed demon was an angler fish so it wasn't an ordinary predator. It lurked in the dark and lured its prey in before killing it. The hunting would bring the demon closer to the surface and the thugs and thieves they'd meet along the way would only strengthen the demon's thirst for blood and bring it closer to the surface of Takayda's consciousness.

If it hadn't been awakened by then, some shinobi would move in and then Takayda would be forced into a corner where there were only two options: use the power of the jinchuuriki or die. When he was forced to confront the demon, his personality would let it dominate him. After that the demon might as well work together with Orochimaru in making Takayda a killer.

The only thing to do after that would be to orchestrate another attempt at annihilating Konoha. Takayda would be entered under another village and one of Otogakure's lesser known jounins would act as their instructor. After he'd undoubtedly pass the test and gain the rank of chunin he'd be close to Tsunade. He'd strike when her guard was down and then Orochimaru would move in. Konohagakure would fall.

Instinct's Info: Yeah, the beta changed a lot in this chapter. Hopefully my other ones aren't so riddled with so many holes. Review! I don't mind you being a little rough in them. My beta-er was and it showed me how bad my first attempt was.

A really: BIG (even spelled it that way) thanks to rldragon for improving this chapter from the piece of st it was to something that's at least acceptable.


End file.
